


a hundred madol to the gentleman with the ominous grin

by chivalrousamour



Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, incredibly one-sided pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: "If you keep up like this," Azul said, "your little goldfish is going to punch you in the stomach one day.""A hundred madol says it'll be next week," Ramshackle's prefect had replied."In a few hours at most," Jade countered, and they all shook hands.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984363
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	a hundred madol to the gentleman with the ominous grin

"Shrimpy~!" Floyd called out as he kicked the Ramshackle dorm's front door open and stomped inside.

The prefect was sitting in the lounge, reading over one of their textbooks.

Yuu, for their part, didn't flinch when Floyd just appeared in their line of view. 

"Oh, Floyd. Did you need something?"

"How'd you do it?"

The prefect looked at him, their eyebrows knitted together in a confused expression.

"Do... what?"

"Get a boyfriend!" Floyd exclaimed, like it should have been obvious.

Yuu blushed at the memories, not sure whether it was the memory of their boyfriend's confession or the fact that _the entire school knew about it_ that flustered them so much.

"U-uh, he confessed to me?" Yuu offered.

Floyd gave them a blank stare, making them nervous.

"Why... are you asking?" 

"'cuz I want one," Floyd said casually, like he was just going to drop by the school store and pick one up on the way back.

"Wait, what?! Who!?" 

"Eh~~? Do I have to tell you?" Floyd asked, looking away with an expression Yuu would almost describe as _embarrassed_ , if it wasn't Floyd.

"I-I mean, I can't really help you out if I don't know who it is...?" Yuu said, conveniently leaving out the fact that they were _dying_ to know.

Floyd pouted for a second, before saying, "it's Goldfishie," with a blush across his cheeks.

Yuu's jaw dropped, and so did their book.

"R...Riddle?" they asked.

Floyd nodded, saying, "yeah, Goldfishie."

"Okay. Okay," Yuu said. "You... are going to need a lot of help."

So, they dragged Floyd to talk things through with his brother and Azul.

* * *

The plan the group discussed involved a lot of shoujo manga and hairstyling. Unfortunately, Floyd got bored halfway through and walked away, wanting to talk to Riddle more than he wanted to talk about how to talk to Riddle.

So, he broke into Heartslabyul.

Fortunately for him (and unfortunately for the object of his affections), Riddle had just gotten back from equestrian club activities and was on his way inside. In other words, Floyd spotted him the moment he got out of the mirror.

With a happy exclamation of "Goldfishie~!" Floyd started running towards him, eager to bask in Riddle's undivided attention and see all the different expressions he would make.

Riddle, however, paled the moment he heard Floyd's voice. He fled in an instant, running as fast as his legs could take him.

Sadly for Riddle, Floyd's massive legs let him catch up easily. Floyd's grin was extra bright as Riddle realized there was no more running away.

"Floyd," Riddle said in the curtest tone imaginable. "What do you want?"

"Eh, can't I just see you because I feel like it~?" Floyd asked.

"No. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go oversee the hedgehog feeding."

It was at that moment that Floyd remembered something. A very specific thing that stuck out at him from all the shoujo manga Yuu threw at him to make him "more of an actual suitor you can pick" or something.

He slammed his hands against the wall, cutting off Riddle's escape. Riddle turned to him with a fiery glare.

_"Floyd!"_

"Hey, Goldfishie, you're always busy," Floyd said, unable to keep himself from grinning. He _liked_ it when Riddle's eyes were on him. "Don't you ever want to take time off to play?"

Riddle pressed his lips tightly together and forced himself to take a deep breath.

"Not with you," Riddle retorted. "Now let me go."

"Hey... so mean..." Floyd said with a pout, already feeling his mood begin to sour.

Riddle, though, had already decided he had enough of this. With a battlecry, Riddle drove his fist into Floyd's solar plexus. When Floyd doubled over, Riddle shoved him to the side and ran inside Heartslabyul's front doors.

Floyd just laid on the ground for a good few minutes, wondering where exactly he had gone wrong.

Almost against his will, Floyd found himself remembering what the group had said before he left.

_"If you keep up like this,"_ Azul said, _"your little goldfish is going to punch you in the stomach one day."_

_"A hundred madol says it'll be next week,"_ Ramshackle's prefect had replied.

_"In a few hours at most,"_ Jade countered, and they all shook hands. 

"Fuck," Floyd said out loud. "Why did you have to know me so well, Jade..."


End file.
